Simplistic Bliss
by Manifestooflife
Summary: “ If you get lost and stuck in love make sure that what you're lost and stuck in really is love. How far would you go for love? How long would you wait?..." Based on the story of Merlin and Nimue.


I don't own the Characters Merlin or Nimue, however Nimune is my own creation based off of Nimue (due to typo I just kept it as Nimune). I have all rights to my title and the story as a whole. I'm well aware parts of this story have nothing to do with the arthurian legend of Nimue and Arthur, this is from a future account of the story, basically the tragedy all over again. I'm not the greatest author, and this story was originally intended to have nothing to do with the merlin story. If you had read the older version (not sure what happened to it on FF though) this is basically the revamped new version with the merlin story in there. "its like Ragu sauce its in there!" Sorry for the spelling problems I hope its not terrible. Please don't flame me, Constructive Crit is welcome I'd appreciate that a lot. And um..Enjoy! Simplistic Bliss ©2003 Simplistic Bliss Based on the story of Merlin and Nimue. "If you get lost and stuck in love make sure that what you're lost and stuck in really is love. How far would you go for love? How long would you wait? If your answers are as far as they are away and as long as it takes that's sweet but if it were real love they'd be there already and you wouldn't have to wait. You'd fight for it with all that you had. Love is not obedience love is not kind love is not an obsession love is not pretending that this is the last day of your life love is knowing that this is the last second of your life and not caring if you make a fool out of yourself because if they love you back they'll stay til the end anyway " -Louis (Go LOUIS!!!)  
  
Chapter one: Cutting class  
  
Two girls walked on the narrow side walks to a large building. It resembled a prison with teenagers entering, A large sign read school. One of the girls let out a sigh and spoke to the other girl.  
  
"Its so strange...School is pointless, They teach us to take tests not to understand the material" The second girl replied to this  
  
"Doesn't Matter Nimune, School is School and we have to attend whether we like it or not!"  
  
"I'm just saying"  
  
"Well stop saying"  
  
"I don't need to listen to you Jess"  
  
"You should"  
  
"I can state my opinion about anything I feel the need to state my opinion on!"  
  
"Well you opinion on school is wrong Nimune"  
  
The sound of footsteps became clearer, Nimune looked up and saw another girl run to her. The girls Brown hair neatly tied in a bun with a Devilish grin on her face. "Yeah Nimune, its no wonder your marks arn't that high. You don't care enough to try, you should follow my example and learn to act like a human you stupid girl"  
  
Nimune cringed. If there was one thing she hated more then School it was Meliza, the beautiful and popular bitch of Stony Brooke private high school. She glared at Meliza changing her loose hands into fists.  
  
"What example would that be? Being a stupid little preppy bitch? Teehee..."  
  
Nimune mocked Meliza's blatant attempt to intimidate her.  
  
"Just you wait Nimune Verdad, one day your going to break down and die and realize no one really cares about you any way. Not even your parents care!"  
  
Jessy stood in near shock at the remarks of Meliza, however she couldn't bear the thought of losing what little social status she had, so as always she stayed silent and out of the fight. Nimune on the other hand, pretended the remarks flew right by her. She clenched her fists then let out a deep sigh. "I'll just have to think about everything at home...I'm not feeling so good Jessy...I'm gonna go home"  
  
"NIMUNE!!! YOU CAN'T SKIP SCHOOL!" Jessy grabbed Nimune's arm to try and keep her there.  
  
"LET GO OF ME" Nimune screamed at Jessy. "Just leave me alone okay! I don't feel good"  
  
One of the wrist bands on Nimune was pulled off in the struggle between the two girls. Jessy gasped in terror.  
  
"wha...wha....what happened to you!" Jessy to mutter  
  
"n..nothing! Its nothing my cats scratched me! Thats all!" Nimune tried to cover. She knew very well Jessy wouldn't buy this story, everyone had heard that excuse from cutters before, still it gave her enough time to compose herself grabbing her wrist band back and running off in the opposite direction of school.  
  
"Dammit Nimune...your so stupid sometimes!" She ran around the corner and hid behind the fence at the abandon warehouse a few blocks further from the school. Nimune looked around quickly she felt secure and safe so she threw down her book bag and sat down on the grassy earth beneath her.  
  
She sat breathing heavily from her sprint, once she could breath normally again she looked around for where her bag landed. Not to far from where she was sitting lie her brush a book and a pocket knife on the ground as well as some notebooks half out of her bag. She stood up and went to collect her belongings. Once she grabbed everything she proceeded back to the spot she had been sitting in before. "I'm going to run away from home" she assured herself  
  
Putting her stuff down and began to put everything away, first the notebooks, then her hair brush. The pocket knife seemed to end the tiding up ceremony. No sooner had she picked it up, the knife was open and her eyes were reflecting on its sharp blade. She stared at the blade for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally she gave her eyes a rest and moved the knife down to her arm. Slowly touching the tip of the blade to her flesh not yet cutting into it. The feel of the sharp blade touching her skin somehow soothed her. Finally the blade reached her wrists, she looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. She let out a gasp of pain, when she pushed the knife through a little fresh amount of skin she had on her wrist. She waited for the blood to start to flow down her wrist before she brought the knife up higher on her wrist opening a few old scabs on herself. She dropped the knife on the ground and stared at the crimson blood dripping on the dirt and grass beneath her. Laughing she leaned back and took in the pain as she always did.  
  
Everything around her started to spin, she felt a feeling of euphoria, The bleeding eventually stopped as it always did and the laughter turned into tears as it always did. She always made attempts to stop hurting herself, however her mind was stronger then her will she was to used to the pain to stop once she started cutting.  
  
She grabbed her left wrist that had just stopped bleeding and looked at the fresh wounds that would soon try to heal. Dropping her left arm she looked at the ground, she found her knife and quickly put it away before she was tempted to cut again. She took notice to the book on the ground. It was a black book, very old hand sewn together, She eyed the cover and moved her hand over to feel the golden lettering. It read "The History of Merlin" "how original..." She said to herself.  
  
"I wonder though, where this book came from..." Nimune thought deeply for a few minuets, She came to the conclusion that she picked it up after she was cutting or something, her memory was always slow to return after she cut. Knowing she had nothing better to do for the next 4 or so hours she opened the book and began to read aloud to herself.  
  
"Twas a magical evening, When the child of a witch was born, From birth, he had acquired abilities no other could possibly be taught....Through out his life Merlin began to teach himself new tricks. He managed to trick his fellow classmates all the time by teleporting toads onto the teachers table or bringing havoc throughout the kingdom setting hundreds of ducks loose....Soon after the King died his son took the thrown, he was less tolerant then his father and banished Merlin and all his cruel deeds. At the age of 15 Merlin was exiled from Camelot. This is where Merlin became spiritually in tune with his natural surroundings. He learned many new spells that could help guide him through nature and all its hardships....Merlin could speak the language of Nature and so could interact with the animals around him. He created a hut from the trees who willingly sacrifice wood for his well being and saftey...Merlin was loved by all in the forest.....As he was practicing his spells at 18 in the forest a beautiful young girl not much younger then Merlin himself came walking through in the deep forest. She seemed very troubled and looked near tears. Merlin being the kind hearted young man that he was ran over to the woman and offered her support. 'Whats troubling you my lady?' he asked. Startled the woman turned and answered the man 'I know not who I can trust and have become lost. I ran away from home but I did not expect to get so far into the woods' Merlin was sympathetic to the young lady and gave her a place to stay with food and Shelter. Merlin longed for a companion after setting eyes on the girl. The next morning she awoke to a beautiful smell of berries and fish. She ran to the smell, Merlin asked her to join him for breakfast. She gladly excepted and needed not act lady like for this meal. 'My lady' Merlin paused, 'could I ask of your name?' he finished. She paused for a moment and smiled at the generous young man 'My name is Nimune'"  
  
Nimune was shocked at reading this line, "Thats...my name..." No one she ever met shared the same name as her. How ironic that she find where the origin of her name the day she intended to run away from home. "This is to weird..." she thought Almost closing the book, when the last page opened, it read, "'the seeker will cast a spell and the wand will appear,' merlin whispered. 'then we too shall return.' 'to the magical realm?' Nimune said. 'together' he smiled Suddenly a brilliant ringing sound came from the cave. The crystal ball reassembled itself to the shining perfection and appeared in the sea swept entrance. 'enchante, au revior!' it sang, and sailed off over the castle ramparts into the sky to play with gulls. 'Merlin....Merlin,' whispered Nimune. As the tide ebbed, her voice faded away." She slammed the book after reading the last line a chill ran up her spine. Nimune let out a sigh and check the time from her cell phone. She had a while still a few more hours left before three.  
  
"NIMUNE!!!" screamed a shocked deep voice.  
  
She stood up shocked "crap someone found me!" she thought to herself  
  
"NIMUNE IS THAT REALLY YOU?" The voice continued to call  
  
"he's...got wings...this has got to be a dream!" Nimune smacked herself hard hoping to wake up to reality.  
  
"Hurry you must come with me! No one can see you in this world!" the man grabbed her arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Wha! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She yelled at the strange man. "Wh...who are you?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"No time to play your petty games Nimune we have to go!" he pressed the point again.  
  
The strange man grabbed Nimune and held her close. She screamed for help expecting someone to hear her. His wings enfolded around Nimune and himself egg shape around the two grew smalled and smaller until it completely vanished except for one feather which slowly made its way to the ground.  
  
The next thing Nimune saw was a bright flashing light, then her body was pulled into a deep black circle. The gravity that seemed to be pulling her through the blackness was to powerful for her body to control, the wounds on her body all opened and the last thing she saw was a huge blast of redness, before she blacked out again. 


End file.
